Katie's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Ooh-hoo-hoo, Jar Jar! :3


**Katie time! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>After quietly sneaking into Katie's room, Darkrai slowly peeked around for Jar Jar. He looked behind the bed and found nothing. He looked under the bed and found nothing. He looked outside the window down the street to hear noise over at a house down the block. <em>"AUUGH! Get OUT! !"<em> He watched as Jar Jar was thrown out.

"_AIEEE! Wrong-ie house-ie!"_ Jar Jar exclaimed, running farther.

"Heh heh heh. That oughta keep him busy for a while." Darkrai then turned to Katie, sleeping. "O-KAY, Kate! Prepare to be BAIT… for my nightmares! Oh ho ho ho!" With that, he gave Katie a nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Katie awoke to find herself on a snowy mountain with a fierce blizzard. She shivered, "W-Where am I?" The wind blew and she shivered even more. "F-f-f-f… S-So cold. G-Got to… get… s-someplace warm." With that, she stood up and tried her hardest to walk through the snow, which wasn't easy seeing as she was in her vacation outfit._

_After a while, she found her adoptive brother, Nigel Uno, relaxing on the snow, drinking hot chocolate. "Hm? Oh, hey Katie."_

"_N-N-N… Nigel? W-What are you d-doing here? W-Where are we?"_

"_Hm? Oh, I dunno. This is just a dream anyway. Cold feels nice, doesn't it?"_

"_I still find that weird s-since you're a f-firebender. B-But what do you mean dream?"_

"_Oh yeah. After the Dimentia incident, Darkrai let me have the Happy Headband, so I could drift into a good dream whenever I want."_

"_Wh-What am I doing here… th-then?"_

"_Oh, me and Darkrai decided you weren't good enough to live with real humans, so we had you put back in the Headband! You're better off here anyway."_

_At this, Katie's expression became horrified. "N-No! I-I can't be back! I-It's just too cold here! N-No! …W-Well, at least it can't get any worse."_

…_. …. …._

_Katie and Nigel just stood around, looking around in confusion._

"_Uh… hello?" Katie asked._

"_D'OH! Hey, guys, it's, uh… it's the Nightmare King. I was supposed to show a vision of Leo walking by and holding Scarlet's hand, but I… can't find them. So, uh… we'll just settle with really big snow tornado." With that, a gigantic cyclone of snow started spiraling their way._

_Katie tried holding tight to the ground, but was soon lifted off. "NNOOOOOO!"_

"_AAHHH!" Leo and Scarlet screamed, flying around the tornado._

"_Oh, THERE they are."_

"AHH!" Katie screamed, awaking in her room, gasping for air.

"KATIE!" Nigel screamed, running in with the Twins.

"NIGEL!" Katie exclaimed, jumping up to hug him.

"Whoa, settle down!"

"Please don't put me back in the Happy Headband! I don't like it in there!"

"Okay, easy! You know I would never do that!"

She let go. "Promise?"

He smiled. "Promise." She smiled, too.

"Good. 'Cause that is NOT the place for a girl in a bathing suit."

"Dids some-si body say… bathy suit?" At this, they looked towards the window, their eyes wide.

Standing there was Jar Jar Blinks, wearing a bright pink outfit, similar to Katie's, as well as lipstick and long eyelashes.

The four kids dropped their mouths open at this.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo, kiddies."

"JAR JAR!"

"EEEK!"

"What in the name of Arceus are you DOING? !"

"Oh-ho-ho, Da'ky!" he giggled. "Eee hee hee hee."

"Ugh, why do I even try anymore?" He face-palmed.

"Aw. I-sa just wanna lay in da cool mountain."

"Er, whatever. Now we have to go scare…" He checked his list. "Emma Jayde Mason. Er-herm, later kids." With that, Darkrai flew out.

Jar Jar spared one last look to Nigel, ran and kissed him on the lips, then winked at him before jumping out. "EEE-HEEE-OW! I-sa… broke mah… LIPGLOSS! ! !"

"O…kay. PLEAH!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Darkrai sure knows how to pick them, huh?" Katie stated, sarcastically.

"This seems the time for-" Yang started.

"A prank phone call!" Yin finished.

"Sounds good to me!" Nigel agreed. "Let's do it!" With that, Nigel dialed a number on a phone.

"_Ehhh, children are a waste of matter!"_ Mr. Oldman complained, answering his phone. _"Hello?"_

"Good day to you, Sir." Nigel stated. "This is the Organization of Stereotyped Brits and Chinese."

"_Well, HELLO, Organization of Stereotyped Brits and Chinese, how are you this fine evening?"_

"We demand SUBSTANANCE!" Yin yelled.

"Yeah, give us some yummy fruits!" Katie smiled.

"_B-B-But I don't HAVE any substanances, and I only eat prunes."_

The kids just chuckled at this. All of a sudden, Eenus was chucked into their window. "Have fun, kids!" Yllaw exclaimed, running off.

"Huhuhu, WHO'S THERE? !"

"_Eh, hello?"_

Yang took the phone and said, "Please count to one thousand while we go to get ice cream." And he handed the phone to Eenus before they walked off.

The hillbilly put the phone to his ear to hear the old man counting. _"55. 56. 57."_

"A B C D E F-" Eenus yelled.

"_G. H. I. J. K…. Ah, fiddlesticks!"_

"Huhuhu, WHO'S THERE? !"

"_Nnn, I'm too fat for anyone to enjoy!"_

* * *

><p><strong>A-hem. Next time, it's Emma! See ya later!<strong>


End file.
